yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Black Percher/Pearl Dimension
Black Percher is a character and the antagonist in the upcoming spin-off series of Fairy Tail Series, Fairy Tail : Return of Lords. She is more commonly known as Pest and the Lord of the Black Plague. She is the embodiment of the 80 million evil spirits that were created during the Black Plague. Appearance Percher is a rather petite figure with pale skin, red eyes and short, purple hair that she keeps tied back with two black hair clips and bows, each possessing white dots on them. Her bangs are rather long, part of them swept to the left side, covering her forehead. Percher is rather short, being barely taller than Millay and Leticia. She wears a black dress with detached sleeves, each possessing white buttons on them. Her white skirt possesses a black polka dot pattern to them with black lining to the skirt and second set of sleeves. Under both her sleeves and skirt is a third part of cloth that is white in a frilly pattern. She wears black shoes over her feet along with black, thigh high stockings. Along her waist is a blue horn held by a piece of brown rope. Personality Percher has a quiet and proud personality, even during fights she displays a calm and collected attitude, if not a bit arrogant towards her opponents. However even she is not above anger and becoming upset if a situation is turned against her. Her care even stemmed to the 80 million souls who perished during the Black Plague as she was unable to leave those souls alone and carried them along with her so they wouldn't be lonely. Synopsis Coming Soon... Abilities & Powers Demon Lord - The deity endowed with a special privileged status and a huge amount of spiritual energy. Demon Lord is conceptually impossible to win without having the power to destroy stars. *Divine resistance - According to the nature of its essence and huge levels of spiritual powers,Black Percher have a strong resistance to all forms of natural and supernatural influences. *Physical Invincibility - Being materialized concepts demon lords can not be destroyed by conventional physical attacks such damage caused to them is insignificant and irrelevant. *Astral manipulation - the ability to allow Demon Lords to work on the spiritual and astral level, which allows them to do damage to another Demon Lord, which are immune to ordinary physical attacks ignore the intangibility and enjoy the spiritual senses. Demon Lords are also endowed with the ability to convert their own spiritual powers into pure destructive energy. Black Death: Black Percher's main Gift, the representation of the Black Plague itself that can kill anyone who breathes in the infected air. When not used at full power, the winds were strong enough to cause Leticia to fall unconscious, and when condensed can act as a shield. Using this same technique Percher can use the winds as a powerful attack. Enhanced Strength: Black Percher is the representative of more than 80 million spirits who died during the Black Plague, making her a demon of sorts but also a spirit class being. Her strength is far beyond what normal humans and demons are able to possess. Enhanced Durability: Percher has a durability surpassing most species of their world to the point it reaches God Class. Black Percher was able to survive a mass amount of gun power of Millay in an instant without so much a burn mark on her. She was able to come out without a scratch on her after being thrown into several buildings too. Trivia *She is a character originated from Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara kuru Sō desu-yo?. *Luchia stated Black Percher is a 5-digit ranked Demon Lord. *Luchia also stated that Pest is a demon lord and also a deity. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demon Lords Category:Pearl Dimension